


My funny Valentine Part 2

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [27]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun on the holodeck, Theme Party, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Kathryn decides to attend the party, after all, her curiosity winning once again. The party turns out to be a theme party, however, making it hard to find out whether or not the captain's secret crush is present, or not.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	My funny Valentine Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my mini-series of fic-lets, My funny Valentine. I hope you'll enjoy!

After contemplating whether or not I should attend Neelix's “Secret Valentine” party, my curiosity once more won over my rationality.

Gods, I sincerely hope I'm not gonna end up regretting this decision.

Knowing a certain someone, chances are very slim I'll see her around there.

Social gatherings have never been her forte, let alone parties.

I was confused when it turned out there's a dress code for this party.

Now, dressed in a black cocktail dress, my hair up in a bun, disguise intact, I leave my quarters, careful not to be seen.

After all, the fun would be ruined if someone would see me in my disguise before entering the holodeck.

I'm quite curious to see the program Neelix has designed for this party.

An inkling tells me my pilot helped him creating it.

My eyes turn wide when I enter what appears to be a huge ballroom with chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling, pleasant music from a live orchestra playing in the back.

One look around makes me realize that even if she's here chances are I won't be able to recognize her.

Damn theme parties and bio shields!


End file.
